Percy Jackson: Anaklusmos Unleashed
by GhostRaider7565
Summary: His girlfriend, many of his friends, and the Gods, have banished Percy. Percy unexpectedly meets up with a very ancient queen, who, with her husband, had defeated the Gods once. Now, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and their unexpected ally, needed to save the world and Gods from destruction again. Will he save the world once more, or take revenge against the Gods?


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Infinity Blade and Percy Jackson. I just own the plot. But that's obvious enough already. What creator of any very popular series writes a Fanfiction?**_

_**Anyways, you can find the same sentence of any of my other stories. I welcome comments. Harsh ones also, but to the ones who made it, please be constructive. I'll try my very best to improvise.**_

_**BTW, in this story, like the HOO series, there will be different POVs. It will be highlighted in bold and underlined.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Prologue****: Betrayal**

* * *

**PERCY**

'Perseus Jackson! Do you have anything to say against these charges?' Zeus roared, and lit me up with a thunderbolt. I screamed and my chest burned. But I was still standing. I did not faint.

'I plead not guilty! I am innocent!' I yelled, shaking the chains once more. 'I did not murder anyone!'

Zeus lit me up again.

'Dad, I think you are making a mistake!' Thalia called out from the back of the throne room.

'Shut up. We have important business going around here.' Zeus snapped.

'Riptide was sunk into Trevor, MY SON's gut. And the blade is still dripping with blood.' Ares said. 'And that is your blade, pawn of Poseidon.'

'My clothes said otherwise!' I retorted. 'You don't know the tru-'

'Let's do a vote, shall we?' Athena suggested.

'All in favor for Percy to be set free?' The numbers are staggeringly low. Very few campers, including Thalia, Nico, and Clarisse voted for me. My dad, (surprisingly)Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Artemis also did. I smiled at them in acknowledgement. At least I knew who was really on my side.

'All in favor of Percy to be gone into Tartarus?'

A flurry of hands rose. That's all right, I was expecting it-I made too many enemies in my lifetime. As for the gods, Ares, Athena, Zeus, Mr. D and Hera raised their hands.

'I choose to remain neutral.' Hestia offered. I smiled. She is like most mums- believing her son is not a bad person, and at the same time believing the evidence.

'I do not like votes. I believe that this should be kept at a later time.' Hephaestus grumbled.

At this time, I found Annabeth. I could only look in horror as she slowly raised her hand, her arm as straight as a stick in the end. Instantly, I had an immediate stab of betrayal. You are my girlfriend! My head screamed at her. You should have supported me! You know I would not have done this! I hissed with anger, and laughed out loud of despair.

* * *

**THALIA**

I watched in surprise as majority of the people raised their hands. Then I heard a laugh from Percy. Not the usual happy laugh we usually hear a lot, but a true maniac laugh. It was hard for him to go so out of control. And the scary thing is, those chuckles made nearly everyone feel horror. Between bursts of laughter, he choked out, 'I am Perseus Jackson, the so-called Hero of Olympus! I saved all of your asses in not one, but two fucking wars, and this is how you treat me?!' He said in distaste. 'I am now the mass murderer! The doom of all! Did I really fall this low?'

'You are mad!' A camper blurted out.

'When I get out, I will kill you first!' Percy said, still laughing.

'Hades. Escort the maniac to Tartarus.' Zeus ordered. 'Any last words, traitor?'

'To those who voted to set me free, thank you very much for your kind offer. Do not worry about anything. I will remember you all as heroes in my heart. And Dad, tell mum that I'm sorry. Tell her I said hi.' Percy smiled at Poseidon.

'Okay, son. I promise.' Poseidon sighed.

'Sadly, the ones who are blind are more in numbers to the ones who can see. No hard feelings, eh?' At once, my stone inside my heart was tossed out of my heart. Percy's friendly smile flashed towards the ones who stood by his side. It sent me a spark of hope. 'To those who voted for my banishment, listen up.' He said. 'You will regret this. When you need me, I will not be there. When you need help, expect no assistance from me.' Percy's eyes glowed with anger and betrayal. His aura of power is increasing by the second, surpassing many minor gods. 'And when you see me.' He added, looking towards Annabeth with fury. 'Expect no mercy from me.' He hisses with such venom that even Zeus startled a bit. 'Even for you all, Olympians. Beware. I have faced Ares and won. I have slain Kronos and Hyperion and wiped Iapetus' memory by my bare hands. I sent Gaea back to her slumber. I have the power to kill you all.' He growled with hatred. His sea-green eyes are now glowing with fury. When did Percy get so much power?

'Same kelp head we have here.' I smiled to myself.

'Perseus Jackson! I changed my mind. You are a threat and also a traitor to me and the Olympians! I shall kill you right now!' Zeus roared, and threw his master bolt at Percy.

'No!' Artemis yelled, trying to get to Percy.

But Percy did not need any help. Instead, Percy threw himself to the ground from his kneeling position and the bolt missed by inches by Percy's head.

And successfully hit the restraints on his hands.

Percy uncapped Riptide in one fluid motion, and the three-foot long sword sprung out, unleashing its fullglory. Percy slashed at the chains at his feet and jumped just in time to avoid the spear that Athena threw at his direction. I nodded towards Nico, and we instantly rushed by his side, and made a circle back-to-back with him.

'You will not hurt Percy Jackson!' Nico said bravely.

'Don't, Thalia and Nico, you will kill yourself!' Percy said.

'Better to die together, cousin. You saved our lives more than once. It's time to save yours.' I said. Percy nodded with a sign of gratitude.

'Its good to be by your side. Cousin. You will always be my best friend.' Nico smirked. 'A good day to die together.'

'You are my daughter! How can you stand by the traitor's side!'Zeus yelled, shocked.

'I stand by justice! Percy did not do anything wrong and you decide to kill him for no reason? This is unacceptable. Sorry, Father, but this time I am going to stand by Percy's side.' I rammed my spear's flat end onto the floor, signalling to my father that I will not change my decision.

'You dare challenge the gods?' Zeus growled. 'I shall kill you all at once!'

His master bolt is thrown towards me. Percy leaped on front of me and slammed Riptide in the ground. The bolt's energy travelled from the blade towards the ground, shaking the room.

'Come and fight us, you cowards!' Percy yelled. 'We will not die without a fight!'

'You asked for it.' Ares snarled, and unleashed a hail of Greek fire towards us. Nico used the shadows to create a shield while Percy blew him away with a tsunami.

'PERSEUS JACKSON! YOUR BLASPHEMY ENDS NOW!' Zeus roared, and unleashed a thunderstorm towards me. I, as a daughter of Zeus, was quite familiar with this kind of attacks, and was about to create a power drain when a figure jumped in front of us and created a shield charm around us. The thunderstorm, and a unnoticed hailstorm of arrows impacted against the shield charm, but the shield withstood against all the attacks.

'What is this anomaly?!' Athena asked, stomping in fury.

A female figure was before us, and armed with two daggers. The daggers had a futuristic design, and a hole is nicely engraved in the middle. The dagger, strangely, is humming with power. The lady wore a very grand armor and helm, like some queen's battle armor. She turned around and said, 'Stay inside the shield charm, Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico de Angelo. You are going to live.'

'Kill this new arrival!' Zeus roared, and Athena raced towards the lady in question. Athena raised her sword, but the lady conjured up another spell, freezing the Olympian in place. Athena struggled against the ice, but it was a fruitless effort.

'You are the supposed Goddess of wisdom, eh? You are more stupid than I imagined.' She chuckled, with a deep voice for a lady. 'Considering we fought against each other a few centuries ago, you are still naïve as ever.'

'That voice...' Athena's eyes opened wide in realization.

'Kill her!' Zeus roared again, and he leapt from the throne. Before one could blink, the new arrival had her blade by Zeus's throat. Zeus squeaked in terror.

'Zeus. I'll ask you one question.' The lady growled. 'Do you want to die?'

'No. Let me go!' Zeus ordered.

The lady smirked and leapt back towards us, and tapped my shoulder. I was consumed in a big flash of light. The last thing I heard was Zeus roaring in fury and zapping of lightning.

* * *

**NICO**

The bright flash dimmed and we appeared inside a hotel room. Hotel Continental, in Hong Kong, China.

'What in hell just happened?' I asked groggily. Thalia groaned and walked awkwardly, and tripped onto a bed.

'Help him!' The lady yelled at me.

'Who?' I asked, and saw the lady holding Percy in her arms, who was blubbering like an idiot. Her helm was already taken off.

'What happened?' I asked, quickly rummaging in my backpack for nectar and ambrosia.

'I'm sorry; I did not teleport you away fast enough.' The lady blabbered, 'I underestimated the speed of lightning. You two got away just fine, but Percy was electrocuted.'

I poured nectar onto Percy's third-degree burns. The burns healed instantly. But he was still shaking.

'Nico, hold him.' The lady said, and I did what I was told. She conjured up a flask out of thin air, which surprised me. She applied it to the wound and Percy soothed a bit. Then she drew a U shape on top of Percy's head. Percy's body lit up in faint white light. He woke up, eyes wide with energy.

'I felt a lot better. Felt like I can run 50 miles without sweating.' Percy said.

'I applied a shock resistance potion and an energy boost potion on you. And then, I did a healing charm for you.' She said.

'Why did you help us?' I asked her. 'How did you know my name? And who are you?'

* * *

**THALIA**

I woke up from the bed I stumbled on, and heard Nico asking a question.

'Why did you help us?' I asked her. 'How did you know my name? And who are you?'

'First of all, I knew your name because of the fame you got in the Greek Flash Magazine by Apollo.' The lady said. 'It seems that you managed to defeat the Titans. Congratulations.'

'We know.' I sat up. 'Next.'

'Before I tell you who I am, you will listen to an event that happened 3 thousand years ago.' The lady said. 'So, you know, the stupid guy over there will know what I am talking about.'

'You can tell by just looking?' I said, amused. 'Guess you really are stupid, Kelp Head.' I smirked.

'At least I'm called "handsome" around the camp, and you are not called "beautiful" in any sort of way by any camper, Pinecone Face.' He retorted.

I stuck my tongue out at him and gestured our savior to continue.

'Well, I can tell by first look, considering the number of people I met in the last five centuries.' She said.

'Century?' I asked.

She nodded.

'One thousand years ago, the first Titan War began. But after the Titan war, the real hero, Galath, the most bright and brilliant son of Athena, and the son of Hephaestus, with Hades' blessing to control the shadows, Ausar, was forgotten and banished into Tartarus. During those years in Tartarus, the duo fought valiantly- no monster or Titan can harm them, because their skill are unmatched by any God or Titan.'

'The duo came to a safe house- the house of the friendly giant Damasen-and there, Galath built the first Pinnacle of Sanctification.'

'What does it do?' Percy asked.

'I haven't explained it yet, nitwit.' The lady rolled her eyes.

'The Pinnacle of Sanctification is the machine for making Deathlesses.' She finished.

'What's a "Deathless"?' Now this is something I am interested in. 'Does it make us become Gods?'

'No.' She shook her head. 'A Deathless, like me, simply makes us immortal, not ageing, and the body will keep itself in its finest state. As a deathless, we can still die, but our souls can go back to a rebirthing chamber and create a new adult body by itself with all our previous memories. So yeah, I lived for a thousand years, and just died once. I am quite proud of myself.'

Nico chuckled, 'Good job.'

'So, anyways, they became Deathless, and they fought their way towards the Doors of Death, eventually meeting Tartarus himself. But Tartarus never knew that Ausar had a ring- a ring that absorbs a portion of one's power, the will, and the energy to the one who was wearing it. It was called the Holy Band. Ausar drained a portion of Tartarus's power and will, and Tartarus, for the first time of his life, lost against two demigods.'

'Sorry, who did they defeat again?' Percy asked.

'Tatarus.' She said, obviously not bothered by the fact that the man in the story had defeated the one of the most powerful deity in the known world.

'As in the primordial?'

'How many other Tataruses do you know?'

'Woah.' Percy gasped, taken aback.

'So, as I was saying, Tartarus offered to release them back to the mortal world. They brought all the powerful demigods that were banished before them back to the mortal world. . You see, the Gods, well, Zeus, likes to banish powerful demigods into Tartarus because they were a threat to them.'  
'So that's why I am banished for no reason!' Percy stomped his feet.

'Yes, exactly. The two made the powerful demigods they rescued from Tartarus into Deathlesses. And planned to overthrow the gods. They built rebirthing chambers all across the globe using Tartarus as a passageway, and struck the strongholds of the Gods all around the world, and finally arriving at Athens. The Gods didn't stand a chance. Ausar and a few others walked into the throne room and slaughtered all the Gods, except for his dad, Hestia, and Poseidon. Poseidon and Hestia was spared because they had attempted to rescue them from Tartarus. It was over when Ausar plunged his Vile Blade, whose blade was meshed perfectly with Incarnate Dark, into Zeus' head. The Olympians council were no more.'

At this time, our jaws had dropped to the ground. We were hearing the story of the Gods being overthrown. Somehow, it felt happy to know that the Gods are not invincible.

'The Deathless took the place of the Gods. They built palaces and kingdoms, and killing any human leader who stood in their way. Then, Ausar and Galath watched as the world was once more thrown into war. Inside Ausar's palace, the Galath, now known as the Worker of Secrets, and Ausar joined forces and forged a blade. It was called the Infinity Blade. The Weapon to slay the unslayable. Ausar, now a Warlord, betrayed Galath, and locked him up in his Vault of Tears.'

'What is the Vault of Tears about?' Thalia asked.

'The immortals, any immortal, if trapped inside a place, they can escape by letting their souls leave the current body and go back to base and reform. The Vault of Tears forbids that from happening, as walls of sprits confine them.' She said.

I wonder if we can lock Mr. D up in that place.

'Then, Ausar the Vile waged war against all the Deathless, effectively killing the ones who are at war permanently with the Infinity blade. The world is once more at peace. Until, the God King, a powerful deathless and his dearest friend, overthrew him, and the God King whispered, "Sacrifice."'

'The Sacrifice is a ritual that one specific bloodline sends a warrior to fight the God King on a one-on-one dual. But the Deathless is far superior in skill than the mortals. And death has its day after day. Fathers and avenging Sons, all doomed. Until at last, a warrior came with true and noble heart. He slain the God King, and the Warrior kept the Infinity blade. The Warrior was Siris.

Siris was a very good fighter. Unlike any other in the land. He went to the Vault of Tears and freed Galath. But Siris did not know one thing- he is actually Ausar, reborn. Galath, knowing this, tricked Ausar and locked him inside the Vault of Tears, and made many variants of the . Galath claimed that the deathless was in power for too long. So, he prepared to annihilate the whole world's population. And that is where I came in. I am called Isa, and was hunting down for the blade. I helped Ausar in his previous adventures, and took him as a friend. I freed Ausar from the vault. He, The God King and me united to stop Galath. God King was killed in the process. Ausar wiped Galath's memory, I became a deathless and also Ausar's wife. We also had a kid. I was very happy- it looks like it was all over.'

'But then, the gods rose again. While they are in full power, the deathless still suffering from the war they waged upon themselves. My husband and I fought until we reached our last stand- our castle. But the Olympians' forces were closing in by the second. In order not let the Infinity Blade , my husband made the ultimate sacrifice. He manipulated the Infinity Blade's QIP destroying sequence into a new blade, with completely different design. He locked himself and the Infinity Blade into the Vault of Tears. The newly forged blade was by me when I fled, and I brought it straight to Poseidon's castle. The blade was magnificent- Hephaestus agreed that this is a masterpiece. Perfectly balanced, sharp edges, and can be retracted to a compact form for hiding issues. I admire my husbands work. Anyways, after bringing in the package, I hid into Hong Kong, which, by the way, is like Alaska, beyond the help of Gods.' Isa said.

Percy and I took in a deep breath. It was actually a lot to take in.

'Then, why do you need us?' Percy asked.

'The reason I rescued you is all out of my generous heart. But, when I think about it, you three might be of a use.' Isa admitted. 'Be assured, I was actually a daughter of Poseidon. I will not use you like tools like the gods do.'

'I have a sister that is over 600 years old?' Percy asked in shock.

Nico face-palmed at his stupidity as I pushed him over. Percy flopped onto the bed.

'I need to find the blade that Ausar forged last. The blade will be essential to open the Vault of Tears.' Isa said.

'What is the blade's name?' I asked.

'Let me see... Ah. In Greek, _Anaklusmos._ Riptide in English.' Isa said.

'Well, you don't need to look any further.' I said.

'That's why Hyperion was so scared when I fought him!' Percy said.

'What?' Isa asked. 'What do you mean?'

'She meant this.' Percy said, uncapping his ballpoint pen, and it sprung into a three-foot long blade. The word "Anaklusmos" was etched nicely in the side. But this time, because it was near a deathless, it was encased with blue aura.

'Of course... A demigod of Poseidon... Dad will surely give it to you.' Isa muttered. 'Okay, Percy Jackson, I originally need to kill you in order to get the blade, but now I find it unnecessary. What if you help me and free Ausar, and join me to recruit a few Deathlesses?'

'What? For what purpose?' Percy asked.

'Tartarus is rising. The Gods cannot stand a chance. He is too strong for them. His forces is doing chaos to the deathless world, mainly because we are the biggest threat to him. We can't recruit gods- they will just turn against us and betray us, since their grudge against us are too deep. And as far as I know, Ausar is the only one, besides from Kronos, who had once defeated Tartarus.' Isa said.

'I thought you hated the Gods?' Thalia said.

'I appreciate a portion of them, like Artemis, Apollo, Dad... You get the idea. Zeus, Hera, Ares, especially Zeus, is a major pain in the arse.' Isa said.

'Agreed.' Percy nodded. 'I'll definitely join. Perhaps I'll save the world's destruction the third time. What else is new?' He smirked.

'You had assistance. Big time.' I snorted.

'Yeah.' Percy admitted and pouted.

'Count us in.' Nico said finally.

Isa smiled warmly and hugged us three. 'We should hurry. We got much to do.'


End file.
